nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki talk:Battle of the Week
Here you can suggest battles, talk about who you voted, see the previous battle result, see the battles' queue, and more! Battle of the Week is a competition where a number of Nitrome related objects/characters/people that have similarities in some way, "fight". The winner is determined by the Nitrome character who receives the most votes. Battles start and end on Sunday, each battle lasting 7 days. Users can talk about who they voted for in the comments section of the Battle of the Week main page, and also suggest battles on this page or on the regular battle of the week page. : More Previous Results NOBODY decides which battle goes to the queue. Users can't edit the battle, only if they add the next battle in the queue, or with NOBODY's permission. Don't edit other user's messages, only if they're broken. The person that wants to suggest a battle but they suggested another one before have to wait until their other battle is being voted. Anyway, they can change their battle if NOBODY accepts the new one. Users may only have 2 battles at a time on Template:NextBattles. Once one of their battles has been taken off Template:NextBattles (the day they are taken off being the day they will be made into a battle), then they may suggest another battle. If a user has more than 2 battles at a time on Template:NextBattles, and has another battle idea, they may choose to swap one of their ideas on Template:NextBattles for their new idea. Add your suggestion below! Dancing Bears vs. Sumo Wrestlers Dancing Bears vs. Sumo Wrestlers :RE: Unregistered Users can't suggest. Also, they're alsmost the same character. Maxwell Merlock vs. Baron Battenberg Lockehorn vs. Onekey Can I suggest now since the battle took place two weeks ago? I re-suggest these two because they're both Aztec-influenced game. It could be a battle of the Aztecs! =D 01:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :RE: OK! I saw your suggestion by chance, sorry! 19:58, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Knuckleheads vs. Green vs. Ribbit They all are characters fused together. *Blue + Orange = Green *Rabbit + Frog = Ribbit *Green Head + Pink Head = Knuckleheads Can I do this? My battle is almost over. -Takeshi64 :Wow, it's good! Mixed characters battle! 12:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) AC & JB vs Winged Cats vs Triclopians Austin Carter & Justin Bennet (Nitrome Must Die) VS Angels (Twin Shot) VS Triclopians (Bullethead) ~Austin Carter and Justin Bennet Forever!~ They are the main characters in shooting games :Yeah, it's good, but there are a lot of more Platforming Shooter Games. Check this out: List of Genres. 15:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I saw the list, but I liked my suggestion because the games are close to each other (due to the fact that Nitrome Must Die has a bullethead and Twin Shot weapon. Plus, it has enemies and allies from those games.) Spartan Soldiers vs Castle Corp Company vs Boy Knight (Blast RPG) vs Knight (Tiny Castle) vs Knights (Knight Trap) They are all knights :Sorry, unregistered contibutors can't suggest. 12:38, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hot Air Balloon VS. Enemy 585 VS. Black Ball VS. Parrot VS. Rusty VS. Vikings VS. Red Feather Tribesman VS. Faceball VS. Blots VS. Sleepwalkers What they do have in common? Cause they're the main characters or their games, but the player does not control them directly, the player must interact with other(s) object to move them around and make them reach their goals. Hot Air Balloon needs the Cyan Fan, Enemy 585 needs Turner, Black Ball needs the lines , Parrot needs the steering pegs, Rusty needs all environment, Vikings needs the player to cut the ice for them, Tribesman needs all environment, Faceball needs Smash , the Blots needs the ink lines and Sleepwalkers needs sand. What you guys think? I think it's too longs, but I needed a long time to think for this battle. 14:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's way too long for my tastes. I was thinking it could be condensed into Enemy 585 vs. Onekey vs. Rusty, as these characters move on their own and, like you said, are indirectly controlled. 03:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Now, yes, that's good. 15:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Bomba vs. Triclopians vs. Pirates vs. Trolls vs. Small fry THIS IS THE ULTIMATE MEGA NITROME BATTLE OF THE HEROS/characters!!!!!!!! In this corner: The Big Bomber....... The expert Explosioneer......IT"S BOMBA!!! In the second corner: The triple eyed terrors......The Big blasters....IT"S THE TRICLOPIANS!!! In the third: The super sailors...The deadly demolitionists......IT"S THE PIRATES!!! In the fourth: The sacred stomachs.....The kings of eat...ITS THE TROLLS!!!! And finally in the last corner (what? more than four?? This must be in the Hexigon Ring!!): The mini menaces........ The tiny team......IT"S THE SMALL FRY!!! I think this would be a good battle to have. The last copetator would be the best golden-oldy (although they aren't that old!) I hope you consider this round in the Hexigon Ring! 16:54, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, but, I didn't understand the battle. What do they have in common? 14:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Sleepwalkers Vs. Blots Vs. Small Fries They're all lemmings-ish characters. I'm sorta thinking Small Fries could be removed. JellyBeanDude 23:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC)JellyBeanDude :I love the idea of sleepwalkers vs. blots. =) 05:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Good! The two or the three? 14:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Swindler VS Silly Sausage Swindler and Silly Sausage both stretch, and are the only protagonists in their games! What do you think? :All the characters are the only protagonists in their games! Anyway, OK! 20:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Two-player arena Okay, I think I found a good one. How about this: #The Cat angle things from Twin Shot #The Spartans They are similar because (sounds familiar...... Almost like Homework.) they use medieval weaponry and they are both from two-player games! 20:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Anshulgamer 11:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Dave_CowenVS. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Lee_Nicklen I think the battle between Dave Cowen and Lee Nicklen would be the best.Everyone wants to see what happens when two legendary Nitrome musicians clash. The Under-Dweller VS. Rhino Beetle They have a lot in common, they're enormous and the player must run away from them. Actually it was Axiy's idea, but how he haves another battle he said I could do it. Hope you like it! 19:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Gunfight How about The Miner from Canary, Justin Bennet, Gunbrick, and a Triclopian? You can remove or add any if you'de like too. 18:27, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good! It goes on the list. -- 12:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) By Triclopian do you mean the enemies from Bullethead or the Bullethead Soldiers? I just wanted to point out that the two got confused before I pointed out that the enemies (Triclopians) have three eyes and that the Bullethead Soldiers are not Triclopians. Plasmaster (talk) 05:19, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :I meant the soldiers. This battle was done prior to the proper renaming of everything for Bullethead, where the Triclopian name was fixed. -- 19:51, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Swindler vs Spider from Dangle They are both characters that descend from a cord. This was that anonymous user's idea, because the server logged me off for some reason.. Winnermillion 21:16, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :I've added it to the list. -- 21:30, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Tank vs Flyswatter vs Big Cat vs Giant Worm vs Octoboss Yoyopac (talk) 03:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :And what do these enemies have in common? -- 13:31, July 11, 2012 (UTC) They are all huge and powerfull. 23:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, that is what I think. 23:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Oops, sorry forgot to log in. Yoyopac (talk) 23:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, Giant worm vs Underwatter worm vs Grey creatures, that is easier to understand. Yoyopac (talk) 00:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'll use both your suggestions. the giant worm that I said is from worm food Yoyopac (talk) 00:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) on the 2nt one I ment Giant Worm, not Giant worm Yoyopac (talk) 00:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) sorry about what's above what's above this, everybody knows it Yoyopac (talk) 00:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) sorry if I seem bossy Yoyopac (talk) 03:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for changing it. :D Space Wars I'm too lazy to check if this has already been taken , so here goes: Astronaut vs. New born sun vs. Rockitty. All these are main characters from games that predominantly take place in like the visible open outer space. I can't think of anymore at the top of my head (had a list, but it disintegrated in my mind XD), so I guess I'll leave it at that. 05:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Gunbrick vs. J-J-Jump How about icon games battle? --Sabkv (talk) 10:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) non Sentient battle thinking over this weeks battle a bit, I noticed that the cross-hair (if that's what it's called) isn't really 'living'. I also noticed that the flyswatter wasn't living. and since Nose isn't living either, you can add him if you want. You can add anyone, just as long as they aren't living/sentient, no brain of their own. 23:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) TIEBREAKER! Last battle, it was a tie between Austin Carter and Justin Bennet, but there can't be two victors in the Battle of the Week! (at least to me) so it's basically Austin vs Justin. Winnermillion (talk) 01:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Battle Idea!!! Miner Canary vs. Princess Nectarine vs. Dr. Boshi vs. Skeleton (Numbskull) What do they have in common? They're all dead!! 18:03, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I agree ;) I'll put it up on the queue for you! Winnermillion (talk) 21:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Foods battle Cheese vs. Calamari vs. Sausage Sabkv (talk) 18:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Who is Cheese, and who is Sausage? -- 19:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Moon and Stretchy dog --Sabkv (talk) 07:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Putting it up. Sounds like a good, food battle. -- 14:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Bad ice cream! I forgot Bad ice cream! Sabkv (talk) 18:13, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... Can I suggest one more battle? If so, SPIDERS BATTLE. Spiders from J-j-jump vs. Spider from Pest control. You can add more if you want. Sabkv (talk) 18:04, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Please add spiders I've suggested! Sabkv (talk) 17:04, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry! Wen you had suggested it, I added them, but forgot to inform you. They've been added. -- 18:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :No, I mean Spiders from J-j-jump and Pest control. Sabkv (talk) 18:47, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Whoops. It's added now. -- 21:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Skeleton battle! (Skeleton (Tiny Castle) vs. Skeleton (Small Fry) vs. Skeleton (Numbskull) vs. Skeletons (Blast RPG) vs. Skeletons (Double Edged) As you can see, they are all skeletons! I think it fits the whole "Halloween" theme, although by the time this suggestion probably even gets to be on the list, Halloween will be over. Still, I think it's a good battle because it shows Nitrome's different takes on an average skeleton- there are so many varieties, yet they are all on just a simple collection of bones! :P Anyway, that's my suggestion. Hope it gets in! -- Ayernam (talk) 22:54, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Home Talk Discussion for Battle of the Week Hi Nitrome Wikians, I've been thinking whether we should move this page to Nitrome:Battle of the Week or Nitrome:Battle of the Week/Nominations. This is a talk page, and should be used for what it is for, discussions. This page is actually a peculiarity because the Top 10 list talk space is reserved for the boxed comments on Top 10 list:Battle of the Week. So, any input? SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 18:21, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Flavor battle I have no idea if this battle has been done before, but I hope it has. Vanilla vs Strawberry vs Chocolate vs Sorbet vs Mint Choc-Chip vs Bubble Gum -- 00:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Musicians Battle This was suggested before, but not done. What about a Dave Cowen VS Lee Nicklen battle? This needs to be done! 03:25, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Chiseler VS. Giant worm Digging characters battle! Sabkv (talk) 17:50, January 14, 2013 (UTC) The giant worm is featured in SO many battles though. but I like the idea 20:09, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Done! -- 13:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Brick characters battle Turner vs. Plunger!!!!!! Sabkv (talk) 20:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Done! -- 12:12, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Finally. -- 10:51, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Lasers battle Lasers Battle! Lasers from Final Ninja, Super stock take, Scribble and other nitrome games!Sabkv (talk) 11:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Added. -- 14:54, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Vikings vs Pirates Vikings vs Pirates I'm not sure which particular thing they do have in common but they really do have don't you agree? Perhaps being at sea at all times? -- 01:46, June 4, 2013 (UTC) It would be great if Nitrome has any games with Monks. (You know what I'm saying.) :I don't get what you're saying, but I find that the battle is good. Added.-- 02:00, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Right eye vs Hot Air Aka "the characters who set out on a long journey to save their kidnapped girlfriends". 07:35, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Added.-- 11:53, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :And after that, what about a girlfriend battle? (Hot Air's girlfriend vs left eye) 21:38, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure. -- 21:51, June 10, 2013 (UTC) destroyer battle I thought of an idea. it would be the destruction team (from the rubble trouble series) and chiseler (chiseler). they both destroy things. Greenpokeman (talk) 07:24, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I see that you added it as demolition crew versus forman buzz. I ment it to be demolition crew vs. the main character in chiseler, not foreman buzz. Greenpokeman (talk) 06:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry! Corrected. -- 13:57, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Color Games Battle Colour BLind vs Rainbogeddon -- '''UPDATE A DAY AFTER: Fr'i'''styflytrap? LOL. :Corrected. -- 13:25, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Clouds Battle Pirate Cloud vs King Cloud :Added. -- 20:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Explosives battle Bombs, mines, dynamite and other explosives from Nitrome games. Sabkv (talk) 16:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, that battle would be too long. However, a dynamite and mines battle is possible. -- 20:12, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Why don't you want to add more explosives? I want to make a biggest battle ever! Please, add other explosives! Sabkv (talk) 16:47, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Because will all those explosives, there would be over 50 options to vote for, which would take around an hour to setup, and to do that ''just for a week would be kind of a waste of time, as likely only 5-7 objects would be voted on. If you saw the Lasers battle, most of the lasers got only one vote (and there were 14 to vote for). That's why. -- 17:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Maybe you will make some little explozives battle? Example: Explosives battle 1, Explosives battle 2, etc. and then make a battle between the winners of all previous explosives battle? But put in those battles all explosives! --Sabkv (talk) 10:23, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sure, I can do that. Who should go in explosive battles 1 and explosives battle 2? -- 14:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Any explosives you want. 1-mines. 2-dynamyte. 3-bombs. 4-others. (Reset indent) Added. -- 23:26, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :I forget missiles and rockets! Add them, please! ::Added. -- 21:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Add rockets winner and missiles winner to the last explosives battle! Sabkv (talk) 15:11, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Added. -- 23:47, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Add guns from NMD to battles! --Sabkv (talk) 09:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, that battle would be too long. However, if the battle is split up (say, 10 guns per battle, then would could do that). Would that be okay? -- 19:22, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::No, I mean only guns, which shoot explosives! (Reset indent - Okay. Added. Characters that destroyed a facility battle! Scientist VS Austin Carter and Justin Bennet Bogdyalive (talk) 10:10, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Bogdyalive :Added. -- 23:26, July 4, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks mate. Bogdyalive (talk) 18:02, July 6, 2013 (UTC)Bogdyalive ::::Oh yeah, you need to add the teenager to this battle before it actually begins... 22:04, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Added. -- 02:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Battle of the body parts The most perverse sounding battle name ever. But hey, it works. Right eye vs. Nose vs. Severed foot (only main characters to make things less complex) 18:12, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Added. -- 21:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Troll Battle! Trolls from Square Meal vs Trolls from Icebreaker vs Cave Trolls vs Mountain Troll! Sound good, NOBODY? Not gentile. :Sounds good. Added. -- 13:06, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Btw, remember that old arcade game, Pigskin 621:AD? I was inspired by the crowd's chanting of, "Troll! Troll! Troll!"(they sent a troll out if it began to look one sided). One more thing, beat the Serpent to learn a secret about the Cheif! : OT: I guess you could say that the Viking Chief... was trolling ''you. 12:01, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Untitled i have one fat cat (fat cat) vs cats (Oodlegobs) vs winged cats (parasite) (coming to you live its PJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 01:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC)) :Sorry, but we already have a battle very similar to that. -- 02:01, September 2, 2013 (UTC) i have one cat (fat cat) vs cat (Oodlegobs) vs winged cats (parasite) (coming to you live its PJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 02:52, September 2, 2013 (UTC)) Big boss battle All bosses from NMD faceoff with each other! Nose and Snot vs Parasite and Moon vs Big Daddy and Crusher Gaurdain and Squsih Block vs Blue and Seinctest vs Angry Heads vs Cat and Owl vs Red Warthog Serepent vs Mechasaur vs Steamlands Tank vs Nitrome Boss in Cuboy Machine! Not gentile. :Sounds good. Added. -- 02:05, September 5, 2013 (UTC) TENTACLED CHARACTERS BATTLE Thekingofpizzaandgames (talk) 14:21, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Parasite VS Squids (Calamari) VS Octopi VS Octoboss VS Octopus robots (Toxic) = Characters with tentacles -battle Thekingofpizzaandgames (talk) 14:21, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hm. What about Warlock vs Magneboy? They both use lines of sorts to get around (Warlock uses mirror jumps and Magneboy uses magnetism), and you can't walk them around normally. Also, Warlock hasn't been in a battle yet. TigerTheDragon12 (talk) 17:55, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Added. -- 23:37, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Magneboy can walk; Warlock cannot though without teleporting. 01:09, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Onekey vs. Rustyard (1 button games) ~or~ The main characters in the two games -FishFoshFresh :Added. -- 03:33, January 4, 2014 (UTC) They see me bouncing Chicks vs. Ribbit (character) vs. Moon They all predominantly bounce to get to places. (main characters o_o) 19:50, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Added. -- 19:55, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Particularly the ones that NOBODY hates to play as the most. °~° :::-- Frostyflytrap (talk) 07:55, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ribbit is the only one I hate to play. Chick Flick is rather fun to play, even though it is just some updated version of pong. Cheese Dreams is still fun also. -- 01:10, March 5, 2014 (UTC) My great ideas Robot squids battle: from toxic from bullethead and from chisel. Or pirates battle (Different pirates from mutiny) :Added. -- 22:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Bomb droppers Hazmat Hero vs. Submarine vs. Blast-Man Joe (character) A battle between main characters who can create bombs without having to obtain a powerup (Nanobots/Rainbogeddon etc. don't count). I scanned the games list twice and don't think I missed any, but if I have, go ahead and add characters. 07:36, April 6, 2014 (UTC) NAM's ideas Evil Doctors battle,Dr.Nastidious VS Dr.Boshi VS Dr.Siamese.Nitro And Me (talk) 04:46, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Eergh I think we did that battle already...but it ''was a little while ago. If re-adding items doesn't retain votes, I don't see why we can't bring back an old battle idea and see how the tables have changed. (Also anchor links and dates would be nice for each battle on the results page...) 05:51, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::@Nitro And Me: Sorry, but that battle was already done before. @RSK: I don't believe people would like having to vote on a battle that has already been done, as I believe some people would be disappointed that an old battle was reused. However, if enough people want a certain previously done battle, then I believe that would be a good enough reason to reuse an old battle. -- 15:06, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry,I have not known it was done yet.I thought out this idea by myself.Nitro And Me (talk) 04:45, June 7, 2014 (UTC) One-side defended characters : Shild Orange enzyme,Shild dark creature,Castle Corp Knights(in NMD).Nitro And Me (talk) 06:53, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Good idea. I have added your battle to the list of upcoming battles. -- 13:33, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks.But you misspelled my username.Nitro And Me (talk) 13:58, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Can I add some content now?If so,please add Gunbrick,Train(D.V.) and Drill Head Squids,Spike headed squids(Canary.)Nitro And Me (talk) 14:11, July 19, 2014 (UTC) strongest Arms. : Kapowski VS Yeti(CS) Vs Uncle Rico. : And Chimp.Nitro And Me (talk) 14:11, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Who is the richest? : Uncle Rico VS Dr.Nastidious VS Boss(RT). : Uncle Rico have so many goods,even train. : Dr.Nastidious owns a base and hired lots of Mercenarise.Sorry for misspelling your name, I corrected it. I added the strongest arms battle, but I could not add the rich battle because each user has a limit of 2 battles on Template:NextBattles, and you already have 2 battles on it. Feel free to suggest it on July 27th. -- 14:54, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Kitty battle I've been wondering about a cat battle! Fat cat, Flash cat, Rockitty, etc.BluGo (talk) 11:51, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Quite a while back a cat battle was already done, and there hasn't been that much new Nitrome cats to add to the battle. -- 14:34, June 28, 2014 (UTC) The best Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage Level Pack! Hammerfest vs. Troll Marsh vs. Under Dwell vs. Kraken.Lukefsje (talk) 02:39, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Added. -- 02:51, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Evil footwear battle I was looking for great villainous shoes, but all they had were boots. Boot (Hot Air series) vs. Boots (Bad Ice-Cream series) 07:11, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :Added. -- 13:37, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Sleepy protags Sleepwalkers vs. Flying man Main characters that sleep in Nitrome games. (I mean we could include Jam games, but technically the majority of main characters sleep so that would make for too long a battle.) 02:04, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Added.-- 02:23, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Underwater unified Submolok (character) vs. Submarine. (Obligatory underwater battle) Girl vs. Oodlegobs (characters) There is more than one main character that is controlled simultaneously with the press of one key. I mean for example, both the girl and her shadow move to the player's right when the player presses the right key. The same goes for the Oodlegobs, regardless of where they are (unless they're dead). I don't mean games with the same controls that move independently like Yin Yang. All main characters move simultaneously, mapped to one key. 01:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Super Mario Crossover battle Nitrome has now made two Super Mario crossovers. Why not we see, who is better? Plumber VS Bearded Man 21:03, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Electrifying! Coil (character) vs. Transformers You know, protags from games that mainly centre around circuits/electricity? 00:52, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Added. -- 14:47, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Mirror games battle! Do a battle whit Ditto and Mirror Image! Put the game icons or the game logos. 17:59, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Isn't that pretty much identical to Girl vs. Warlock? Well that was a tie anyways. 01:44, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Added to the list of upcoming battles. @RSK: Although it may be similar, that battle was between two characters while this battle is between the overall content of two games. -- 02:21, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::This certainly is stretching the rules from the old BoTW system... 03:31, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Not sure see how. The previous battle was about two characters and why one was voted over the other is based completely on the character, often which one you like more, ::::For the mirror games battle, you are voting on the game based on it overall quality, which the main character is still part of and plays a large role but there are also many other parts of the game such as level design, length, difficulty, graphics, etc.. And I don't think everyone who voted for one character when it was 1 on 1 they would vote for the same game when it was that character's game vs. the other character's game. -- 12:13, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::I mean that the former BoTW was dedicated to characters only. I'm just commenting on how much that's changed since you took over. 16:05, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Use your head Soldiers (Bullethead) vs. Norman Noggin b/c both characters "use" their heads mostly for self defense? idk 08:13, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Added. -- 22:12, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Superhero Battle Ultraman (Pixel Pop) vs. Norman Noggin (Headcase) SporeVideos3 02:50 25 May 2015 (UTC) :Added. -- 22:54, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Birds battle Do a battle for the birds of Nitrome, with Bird (Ice Beak), Birds (Icebreaker series), Birds (Glassworks), Birds (Jack Frost), Bird (Worm Food), Birds (Yin Yang), Finch (Cooped Up), Egyptian Bird, Bird Monsters, Bird Serpent, Chicks, Doves, Seagulls (Skywire) and Penguin (Avalanche). You can remove some birds if you want. 21:23, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the battle! However, battles are limited to 10 characters and you have listed 14. What 4 birds should be removed? -- 21:25, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :Bird (Worm Food), Birds (Glassworks), Birds (Jack Frost) & Bird Serpent -- 00:08, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. Your battle has been added. -- 22:41, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Ninjas battle! I think a battle whit Green Ninja, Takeshi, Takeshi (Mega Mash) and Awesome Ninja. :P 01:37, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ofof :Added. -- 21:30, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Cats battle! Make a battle whit Angels, Black Cats, Cat (Fat Cat), Cat (Skywire 2), Cats (Dog House), Flash Cat (character), Rockitty (character), Winged cats and Cats (Oodlegobs)!! Konny.xD (talk) 21:05, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, but a cat battle was already done a long time ago, and it consisted of most of the characters you mentioned. -- 21:39, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Straight trajectories Rockitty vs. Green Ninja vs. Norman Noggin Well first of all, these main characters have the ability to walk/stick onto walls (maybe not all walls, but there is at least one type they can stay on). Secondly, when said characters move away from walls, they can only move in one direction until they land on a wall again. As in, in midair, you typically can't change these character's directions until they are stationary against another surface. 03:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Added. -- 15:28, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Ascent from Despair Teeny hero vs. Finch It's like Avalanche and Cave Chaos, only these characters ascend to get out of their troubles. :O 03:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Added. -- 15:28, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Uni eye Rockitty (character) vs Right eye Main characters with one eye. Oh wait, does Right eye have two eyes because he is also an eye himself? An eye for an eye. *drops dead* 08:08, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'll use it for this week's battle. -- 23:15, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Showdown of the Final protagonists Enemy 585 (the Last Henchman) vs. Takeshi (the Final Ninja) 01:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :Good idea! I'll use it for this week's battle. -- 02:56, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Royal Rumble Let's see which one of these kings could win the match: *King Meka from Fat Cat *King Kacta from Fat cat *King Shroom from Fat Cat *King Frog from Enemy 585 *King CEO from Castle corp *King Zombie from Graveyard shift *Moo King from Mega Mash *Midas (Double Edged) *King Edward from Vault! Just random Idea I noticed when having an idea to make kings-page. 21:53, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Added. -- 22:25, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Stakes or arrows? Vampire hunter vs. Angels (Twin Shot series) Main characters that shoot things they can climb/stand on in 2D perspective. 07:40, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :I'll use that one today. -- 04:33, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Squawkey bunch How about a parrot battle? Parrot ball vs. Parrots (Mutiny) vs. Parrots (Skywire) is my suggestion. Sorry for suggesting so many battles suddenly. -- 00:35, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :I have added it to the page but commented it out so only two of your submissions are visible on the page. I will make it public on the page next week. -- 01:46, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Facial hair fight! Monty vs. Foreman Buzz Basically just the NPCs that speak through messages / aren't bosses (like Uncle Rico) and have mustaches. :) 10:08, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Added. -- 16:19, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Planet hoppers Rockitty (character) vs. Astronaut vs. Chiseler The protagonists of games that involve hopping from one planet to another. 08:33, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Added. -- 18:16, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Game battles I keep forgetting that we can do battles against things that aren't characters, SO: *Jack Frost vs. Colourblind vs. Parasite **In each of these games, the music adjusts itself to the game's environment while it is still playing. For instance, when Right eye passes a totem and adds colour to the world, the track playing gets "enhanced" to reflect this change. The same goes for Parasite when the parasite possesses a creature. Jack Frost's is a little more subtle (at least for me, but there are little embellishments that get added as you cover the world with ice). *Bump Battle Royale vs. B.C. Bow Contest **Competitive games with matches. Best out of 3...usually! 07:16, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :Will use the first one for this week's battle and added the second one to the next battles list. -- 21:48, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Pass Go, collect fruit The Bucket vs. Bad Ice-Cream vs. Leap Day Games where you collect fruit. I suppose you can include Canopy, but I dunno....it's not collecting fruit in the same manner as those three, y'know what I mean? 08:40, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :Do you mean "Bad Ice-Cream series" instead of "Bad Ice-Cream"? Other than that, the battle is okay. -- 00:18, June 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Oops. Yes, yes, I meant that.. 04:17, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Added. -- 02:24, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Browser games whit mobile sequels You can do a battle of the browser games that have a mobile sequel. Ice Breaker & Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage VS Silly Sausage & Silly Sausage in Meat Land VS Gunbrick & Gunbrick (mobile) VS Jam:8bit Doves & 8bit Doves VS Feed Me & Super Feed Me VS Magic Touch & Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire 13:42, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :I will use your battle tomorrow. -- 03:20, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Wall sliding main characters battle A battle with Takeshi & Yolk! 22:29, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :I will add your battle to Template:NextBattles. Also, I will add Hazmat Hero to your battle, since he can also wall slide. -- 03:20, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Time Kills Feed Me vs. Roly Poly vs. other Nitrome games that consistently have a timer in every level that when it reaches 0, enacts a game over but I'm too lazy and tired to investigate exactly which ones do that besides those do right now. 11:41, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds good. I'll try to find the others. -- 23:26, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Keyboard OR Mouse Chick Flick vs. Nanobots Games that let you choose whether you want to use the keyboard or the mouse to play (not counting games that require you to play with both, like Frost Bite). 01:30, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :Good idea. I'll use it today. -- 22:45, March 5, 2017 (UTC) You can keep going now Blast RPG vs. Chick Flick Or games with levels that can technically be endless but have a set goal that allows you to advance to the next stage once you meet it. For instance, once you pass a certain distance (thus meeting the "goal") within a stage in Blast RPG, you can advance to the next one, but you can technically keep playing the same stage endlessly so long as you don't fizzle out on the ground, lose your health or get caught in a bear trap. With Chick Flick, you only need to bounce a certain number of chicks into the nest before you are allowed to advance to the next stage, but you can keep on playing that same stage until you die if you really wanted to. I dunno, I tried looking up "Chick Flick", but I couldn't find another battle that matched this. 22:21, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :Added. -- 20:49, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Abandoned big projects battle Super Feed Me vs. Flightless Yeah, it's really sad that both of those got cancelled. Sabkv (talk) 20:36, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Cancelled nitrome games battle Mobile Chick Flick, Cheese Dreams direct sequel, Flightless, Super Feed Me, and Plod. Which one do you think would have been best if they had all been released? User:Nitromizer369, 18:51, February 4, 2019.